The Half: Redirecting
by kyokasha
Summary: A continuation of "The Half" story, in which a girl is Half Djinn... With the release of Baal, the first Djinn from the first dungeon, came also another from the tower. A girl who has been set free from her cage, and comes to be with Sinbad. But can someone who is half Djinn, be able to live a calm life, without the hassles of trying to be controlled by other forces?
1. Chapter 1: She is Nothing

**The Half: Redirecting – Chapter 1: She is Nothing**

Within the dinning room, seated all about the long table, was to show the faces of the 8 generals. At one end sat their King, Sinbad. The trio of Aladdin, Morigana, and Alibaba had also found a place around the crowded table. Hinahoho would sometimes say that there was no better way to enjoy a feast then with a crowded table of friends, and story telling. However, this time around, the story to be shared would not be one of their time. Nor would it be an adventurous one like Sinbad's younger days.

Kyo stood up just to the left of Sinbad as she had found her way to be part of the small group. Her own tale was to start from the first dungeon where she would see Sinbad for the first time in her life. She had been under the Djinn Baal's care until he had been taken in by the, now, Sindria King. This blue haired female was set free into the world as well. To live within the realm of the Djinn's, she would not last as a human, and had be set within the dungeon know as "The Half". Half human, half djinn. The only one to be known of as far as anyone knew. Her life had been set a different path than to journey with Sinbad and his comrades. She grew up on her own, picking up on skills that were needed in order to move forward. And with the help of the Magi Yunan, she had came to the country of Sindria.

Her time spent with those on the independent Sindria would lead her to make real friends for the first time, as well as to find the boy who had caught her eye with the concurring of the first dungeon, Sinbad. The time had finally come, where her memories had returned after the kidnapping of her person. Returned once more to Sindria, a few days had been spent in recovering before the time had finally come for her to share her tale as to how she came to be within the dungeon of Baal.

"As you know..." She started. "I was to come from the first dungeon, with the release of Baal." Her person dressed with blue would come to match her eyes as well as her hair. Several objects of gold decorated her person as well as she stood with a staff in her left hand. It was a golden rod with a red jewel ball at the top as two curved looking horns came from the sides, and from the top would look something like a sharpened bobby-pin. She would be under Sinbad's command when he commanded it. The Sindria King was the holder of her own personal Djinn vessel: a golden ear cuff, that the others had yet to know of. Unlike a normal Djinn, she was free to do as she pleased, but if Sinbad were to command her to do a task, such as fight, she could not decline the request.

The sets of eyes from around the table had all been focused on the Half as she stood above them.

"From the original dwelling of my brother's home, I resided..."she looked to the magi, Aladdin, and hesitated. "My name was not always Kyo, as I know Baal could easily tell you that." faint chuckling shifted through the group. "But even that original name was one to be looked over..." She pointed the top end of her staff towards the center of the table above them. Memories of the country Alma Torran shimmered for them all to see as she told her tale.

Before the rebel against David, Solomon had been raised being told that he was the only child to King David. A son that would one day go to do greater things for their world. With his residence to be within the same palace as his father, Solomon had often gone off looking through the many rooms, but only one ever remained locked away from him. The young Solomon had tried many a times to open the locked door, and then to be scolded when caught saying that King David forbid any to go without permission. The desire to go in only became greater.

Upon one night, he had sneaked away where he had noticed that one maid would go into the locked door, but this time she had forgotten to lock it behind her as another maid called out to her for assistance as she carried several heavy things.

"Wait, let me help you!" the maid called out and took off to help her fellow maid. The door to be left unlocked. This was the chance that Solomon had been waiting for as he dashed to it and inside. A dark hallway that had only scarce amount of candle light stair-cased downward. It was a straight hall that led downward and then to stop at another door. Luckily this door was not locked neither, neither would the next two doors that seemed to follow right after one another in a straight hall. And upon the opening of the last door, was to open to a large room, big enough that a group of men could stand in a circle around the center.

"Hello?" Solomon called out as his eyes adjusted to lesser lighting. A small gasp came from the center as something on the floor sat before him. "hello...?" he asked again and walked forward. His feet stopping just before the thing in front of him, or more particular, the person in front of him was at his feet. His own eyes widening as the sight of a small young girl with blue hair looked up at him. Her eyes matching his, her hair matching his. But unlike his, who were filled with light, she looked worn, tired, and starved. Chains limited her movement that connected her ankles to the ground.

"Who... are you...?"

"...who are you..?" she replied back weakly, as she looked up at him.

"I am Solomon, son of King David."

"I..." she hesitated as though trying to find words, "those who come here call me La-Shay... because King David says I am nothing..." she looked down. Her feet to her sides as she sat on her rear in the middle of the room.

"Why would he name you that, and why keep you here?"

"Because... Father says I am nothing to him, and keeps me here to use me for later use in his plans."

"Who's your father, that he would let you go be a prisoner to King David?"

"My father..." she looked up at a very young Solomon who would be maybe 5 or 6 year older than herself, "is your father... Are you... my big brother then...?" she asked with a small hint of hope.

Solomon found his mouth empty, and the sound of a creaking door from behind, sent him back running to the door. He left the room leaving no answer for the girl named La-Shay.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: New World and Taking

**The Half: Redirecting – Chapter 2: Make a New World**

Sitting with a dark room, silence with a distant sound of flickering flames: That was her room. Only once would she to see the boy who would be her brother. What was he doing? Where was he? What was his name? The little girl's mind now to ponder upon new things as she sat in darkness. The maids never were to talk with her, but would inform her of small things, such as what they were bringing her; or to report on what King David was to say about how much longer she would dwell, but that answer was never to come. The time from when she had met the boy turned from days, into weeks, into years. King David had cast something upon her, this La-Shay child to never grow older and to remain to look like that of a 10 year old.

After years would pass, however, her time would come. Shaking of her room below the surface made hints that something was to be going on above. Her eyes blind in the darkness left her to feel scared from what was to be happening. She knew nothing, nothing of the outside world, nothing of whom the boy was. What was his name? He was her brother, right? He said they had the same father.

The room shook more, and soon the door to her room was thrown open. The shackles around her ankles shaking from the tremors from above. But her eyes now turned to the door. The servants never threw her door open, and none of them ever carried a brighter light than a lantern.

"She's still in here, like Solomon said! Quick..!" A voice called out.

"Who's there...?" she asked, but no answer would be given, and the outline of a person knealed before her.

"Don't worry. We're here to rescue you, by orders from King Solomon." he smiled. It was a kind voice into her ears.

"Please..." she whined, and closed her eyes as she began to cry. Her hands coming to her face to try and wipe her eyes, but tears blurred her vision more. The shackles cut from her feet as she was then picked up.

"Don't be frightened, but I'm going to cover your eyes for a while since they probably aren't use to lighting other than in this room." His words danced calmly into her ears.

"Ok..." she nodded and sniff as a piece of cloth was then tied around her eyes, and she was picked up into his arms.

Not long would it be from that point till the time of Solomon's death. Her existence was limited to very few, but Solomon was able to talk with her, and tell La-Shay who he was. A kind smile on his face, brought a bright smile to her own. But she had to stay hidden. But that would be one of her flaws, as she would constantly find ways to get out from her secluded areas and go to find those who were to one day become Solomon's Djinns. Those members came to know and smile. Often to call her Princess as they only knew she had a close tie to their King Solomon, and that's all he would call her. La-Shay a name that would begin to fade away as she lived.

But... Two years soon passed and the world with new faces was sent into darkness. She was still that of a child and had been locked away underground once more. But this time by her own brother. Another secret that was limited to very few members, including Ugo.

"Please Princess... You need to remain here for a while."

"No..! I want to go! I want to help! I want to see my brother!" she cried pulling at Ugo's clothes.

"I'm sorry..!" tears formed in his own eyes as he pulled away and closed the door behind him, to lock her away.

"Ugo!" She yelled and began to bang on the door. Tears running down her face as her body soon slumped down to lean on it. "I.. I just want to help...!"

As the battle raged on, Solomon was to pass away, the world she once saw as full of life and smiles was gone in an instant. Her presence being hidden away from the general public as only the Djinns, who knew her, would come to visit with her. But the smiles were no longer the same. Her associations with the Djinns became stronger with some than with others. A place in their hearts for this secret child; this sole sister to their late King, whom they even had to keep a secret from their people.

"Princess..." Ugo spoke, as he once more came for a visit. He was the only one to visit her everyday now.

"Why cant everyone know...?"

"Hm?"

"Why cant everyone know about me!? Why do I have to be this hidden thing, like my father had me!?" she yelled as she threw her food off a table. "I want to go play with them all! Maybe I can help!"

"Please princess...! You need to calm down..!"

"No! If my brother said you were the strongest magician, then why cant you grant me that!?"

"They wouldn't understand though, Princess..."

"But they could! Maybe I can help! Maybe I can go and try to be like him! I could help to make a new world like my brother!"

"Make... a new world...?" he repeated her sentence as though the idea was something he had never considered.

"I could help make everyone equal! I could help make everyone want to get along and help one another! Please...! Just let me go..!" she cried to him, with tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I'll have to think about this, Princess..." He spoke half heartedly as though his mind had now shifted to think about other things. He couldn't get it out of his head _'Make a new world'_. It repeated in his mind.

Soon her wish was granted. Her credit was taken as the ideas had been changed and altered to fit into being something more plausible and realistic. The idea to make a new world, came up as Ugo shared the idea to the others. The Princess remained hidden away, even from these ideas that had been shared. The knowing that she would have a nephew was also unknown to her as he was the one to be brought into the light and not her.

Time passed more and the plans had all been arranged. But what was to become of the only blood sister to Solomon. The talk that Ugo had come to share with the Djinns. It would be best to have her go with one of them to try and keep her safe just a bit longer.

"Will you take her, Valefor?"

"Me? I couldn't possibly do such! She pulls on my fur and is still but a child...!" he said, nervously as though a bit scared to even take on the bold task.

"What about you, Zepar? She enjoys your singing, and you two get along in size." Ugo chuckled slightly.

"No no no. I enjoy her so much, this is true, but I couldn't possibly take on such a task. I couldn't make her happy, and she deserves that much."

"I'll take her!" Leraje Volunteered.

"You!?" a unison of the other Djinns said.

"You cant possibly have the Princess be sent with her. She who hares men."

"Hmph!" she pouted.

"I'm too old to handle such a brilliant child.."Amon commented.

"I... shall take her." Baal stepped forward with his chest puffed out.

"You?" Ugo questioned as the, single Djinn to say nothing, stepped forward.

"I will take the Princess with me, and care for her."

They others began to agree as Baal soon became the prime choice. He would be the best for her, as his patience was much greater than the rest.

"Very well. She will be sent with you, Baal. She will become only half a Djinn in order to reside with you, for who knows how long. That way when she is set free she will not be limited to things like the Djinns are and can grow up, in hopes to be her own person and not to try and to live up to King Solomon."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Q&A

**The Half: Redirecting- Chapter 3: Q&A**

The images faded before everyone's eyes as Kyo's tale came to an end. Her staff still within her grasp had faded in color as the images did. She took a long blink as she lowered her head and then took a seat back down next to Sinbad. The room silent as they all sat almost on pins and needles. The sets of eyes that filled the room, all looked elsewhere, and nothing that would do with the half Djinn. Aladdin's eyes were the first to look to Kyo, as tears welled up in his eyes and he dove over the table to tackle his aunt in a hug.

"Auuunnnttt Kyooooo!" he whined as he hugged her tightly and sniffled a bit. A light, and somewhat pained looking smile came to half being's face, her own arms to go around the young Magi.

"It's ok, Aladdin… Like your story, it was a long time ago. But even though it's all coming back to me… I'll be fine." She closed her eyes again for a long pause before letting go of her nephew, his eyes teary as he looked up at her.

"If you ever need someone to go to, I'll always be here for you Aunty!" His hands released her as ne beamed a confident grin.

The others, all soon began to chime in slowly and carefully about what they had just learned. All but Sinbad had their eyes to finally go to Kyo.

"So… how did the name 'Kyo' come to be, Miss Kyo?" Alibaba asked.

"I saw it in one of the books that was in the dungeon. Baal wasn't very good at entertaining so I did a lot of reading."

"What was the story about?" Hinahoho questioned.

"It was about some girl who could tame the northern winds, and was like this ice queen, but no one really liked her, cause she was seen as a demon. But she was nice and tried to help others."

"That must have been an interesting book. To pick a name that sounds so…I don't know. What's the word Yumiraiha?"

"Don't ask me, Sharrkan!" The water witch snarled.

"Were you happy to go with him, Miss Kyo…?" Morigana chimed her voice in.

Kyo nodded firmly, as she looked to the Fanals female. "I was. I didn't quite understand why I was getting separated from everyone. But I was glad I finally got to leave the room that Ugo kept me locked in." her eyes looked back to Aladdin who was sitting in her lap. "Even thought I was locked up once more, Baal was all I had, and he was someone who, unlike Ugo, wasn't always trying to calm me down and tell me what was best. He was gone a lot as well… Probably taking care to other things."

"Like me!" Aladdin jabbed in.

"Ya..." Kyo nodded. "Baal mostly ignored me. He was really patient with me. But I also was very independent and relied on other things to keep me occupied. It was a treasure room after all. I used to play dress up." She chuckled.

Sinbad's head was turned away. His head resting on a fist that leaned on the table. His thoughts elsewhere as he then soon slipped away from the group. Everyone's attention had shifted back to a more casual one, once more; but Sinbad's was drawn off as he left the dining room and headed for his office. The half Djinn's gaze only followed after him for a moment before her attention was turned towards another question that the others had for her. The night faded away with the sounds of the all conversing, and even arguing a bit with others. Slowly, and one by one, did the guests begin to dwindle away. The last would be Kyo and Aladdin; her nephew to have had fallen asleep still sitting in her lap. His head leaning back against her. She had offered to carry him back, and allowed Morigana and Alibaba to go ahead.

She sighed, with sadness hinting in it. "Now what…?" she asked out loud, for no one but herself to hear. It had been over 10 years since she left the dungeon. And all those memories had been erased from her for the sake of not knowing. But now that she knew… What was she supposed to do? The impression of her elder brother was now there again. The only person she had as actual family.

Her eyes looked down to Aladdin.

No. That was wrong, now. She only had this young Magi, and he had her. They were all that was left of the royal family; the sister to King Solomon, and the son to the same King. Not knowing was better than knowing, for the long run. Her thoughts on trying to become like her brother were gone, from having those memories surpassed. But now that they were returned, should she go back in trying to be like him? There was no need to, but it now gave her a sense of being.

Aladdin yawned, a bit as he began to wake up, and he looked up at Kyo. "Aunty Kyo…?" he yawned again.

"Just go back to sleep, Aladdin. I'll carry you back to your room."

He smiled, pleased with that answer, as he closed his blue eyes once more and slipped back into slumber. Kyo's own blue eyes looked up to the sky outside. It had gotten fairly late. It was probably best for her to turn in as well, maybe. Her feet unfolded as her arms picked up the Magi. Her legs pushed her up to stand, her arms to carry Aladdin back to his room. Her own eyes heavy with an almost empty like feeling. She felt confused, but not.

The night would fade, like it had came. The female found herself to not return to Sinbad's room, or even the room she was currently assigned to; her own mind in a blank as she sat atop a high roof piece of Sinbad's palace. She hadn't put too much thought into the memories, until after she had shared them. Where should she be going in life? Should she remain on Sindria? Or was it better to go out and maybe even find other Djinn vessel users, and hope to converse with the other Djinns, to get ideas.

Little did she know, that Sinbad, as well, was still up. His own eyes stared up at the same night sky as his thoughts were close to Kyo's.

"Should I keep her here…? If she is the sister to such a great King… Perhaps she isn't in a position to have me as her vessel holder, and should try to go after the title as well." He let out a heavy sigh, and ran a hand threw his hair. His heart told him one thing, but logic was telling him something else…

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4: A Dog Off It's Leash

****The Half: Redirecting- Chapter 4: ********A ********D********og ********O********ff it's ********L********eash****

** With a deep breath, and a long blink, the half djinn looked to the sunrise. Colors crossing from the horizon over the ocean. A new day was starting, and a decision had been made by the fe****male. ****It was time for a change, a time to go out to see more. She wasn't a ruler like Sinbad, she didn't even hold an official title like his 7 generals. She was ****but a tool for him, and although she harbored deeper feelings than just being a weapon, ****she was still half free. ****Sinbad had other Djinns, he didn't need to rely souly on her every time. ****The only down side would be that she would be without knowing as to what power she might draw out, if a Dungeon capture was near.**

**She shook her head ****to clear her mind. A deep inhale threw her nose, and then a thrust upward to her feet. ****Her blue eyes gazing over ****the sun-bursting morning sky. **

** "****I'll be back..." she nodded, reminding herself as she gave a half smile to try and reassure herself. ****Her eyes looked down to the balcony of the Sindria King. ****Her optics waiting there for a minute as a memory of him standing there looking out, seemed to mirage before her. ****But it wasn't to last long as she looked ****away once more.**

**She took another deep breath as she then looked up. ****Instantly, her skin began to fade blue as she shot off from where she stood.**** A trail of Rukh to flutter after her as she left. ****And only a sleepy magi would be the only one to awake and look out his window to catch the tail ****of magic. A small frown upon his face as he watched her leave. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be doing just a small little stroll of a flight. ****And he couldn't stop her.**

**A silent morning was to follow till the afternoon. **

** "Sin...!" a voice boomed, and a door thrown open. "Sin..! Have you finished- You're still asleep!?" ****Ju****f****ar yelled ****in annoyance. "****You probably don't even know that Kyo is gone...!" he put a hand over his eyes, exaggerate his frustration.**

** "****Ya, ya.. I'll get up in a bit..." Sinbad replied, as if Jufar was a mother waking up her child. ****But after another moment, of letting it sink in, the purple haired male sits up, throwing his sheet off.**

**"What!? She's gone!?"**

**"You're the only one who seems to not know that she's gone..." He answered back, as he calmed down once more, and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "****Now IF you don't mind, there is paperwork that you need to attend to still..!"**

** "****Oi! We need to get these one's on...!"**

**"Coming...!" Kyo called back. ****Several days had passed since she left, and none had came to find her. ****She had distracted herself with small jobs, and today was loading cargo ships. ****For someone who looked more on the feminine body shaped side, she was easily able to carry a barrel on each shoulder. ****She was easily able to meet par and even surpass most of the men that helped. ****The man who was in charge didn't take any care for the background of any of those who were helping to load the ship. ****And Kyo was someone who wasn't looking to share.**

**But a few more days passed, and soon work had lightened on the harbor. ****More free time had opened up, and she had began to go wandering threw the smaller port city on the coast. ****And that's when trouble had finally caught up with her.**

**People on the street, of the city, began to stare and whisper in regards to Kyo. ****And the half djinn wasn't deaf enough that their words went unheard. ****News of what had happened in the Kou Empire, had spread out. ****Then again, it wasn't hard to hide a towering blue female. ****The damage and fighting was easily viable to the public. ****Her face was more well known now, since the encounter with Kouen. ****Talk about her wasn't seeming to prove to her benefit, too much. ****More of the males began to glare at her, as though trying to figure out how she was able to take on a djinn form. ****The fact that ****a djinn needed a master, was well known, but how was she able to do such, but walk about freely?**

** "****Hey! You!" One man finally stepped out and pointed at her.**

**"****Me?" she questioned with a dumb-founded look on her face.**

**"How are you able to walk so freely!? Where's your owner!" he and some of his buddies began to laugh. ****She was starting to be seen as someone almost equal to that of the Fanails. Someone who was more of a slave then a normal being.**

**In a gust of wind, Kyo had rushed forward, and grabbed the man up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, slightly. **

** "****Last time I checked, I was a free person." she threw him back. ****His reaction to rub at where she had grabbed him, only made his friends step forward, ready to back their friend up.**

**"****Oi... we don't appreciate some ****_thing_**** to be trying to take control."**

**"****Oh, I'm a thing now?" she chuckled with a smirk.**

**"****If I were a thing, wouldn't I have to have a 'master' to follow?"**

**"****If you're not a thing... then prove it! If you are some djinn like being, you should have some kind of special attack power right?!"**

**"Ya! Prove it, woman!" **

** The group of men each took a turn in saying their part. ****But Kyo's smirk faded and a snarl came to her lips as she pushed her lips together tightly. ****She had no element power. ****She was ****v****oid, unless another was within range, for her to ****borrow the element. ****Her silence lingering longer than needed would hint to the men that she was caught.**

** "****Ha! You don't even have one, do ya? Word has it that Sinbad's your master." His buddy next to him nudged back.**

**"Oi, oi! Bet that means she's like his forced booty call...!" they all began to laugh loudly.**

**"****Shut up!" she growled back, and then turned away. ****Her feet beginning to walk briskly away as she wanted to hear no more of what they had to say. ****She had no way of replying back to them when she had no bite to her bark.**

** "****I bet ya, she's got some kind of item that makes her obey that Sindria guy. ****Maybe she's got it on her, ey?"**

**"Let's find out..." their eyes all went dark as grins came to their faces, and they all turned to look at Kyo. ****Their own desires coming in like a dark fog as they began to tail her. ****And then for both parties to take off running.**

** "****You head that way, and that way, I'll head this way. ****We'll cut her off as some point! There's ton****s**** of dead ends here!" ****The four men split up in different directions as they began to act like hunters to a prey. **

** "Don't**** take me so lightly...!" She grinned, and looked up to the sky. "****what the!?" she paused, ****her eyes opening wide as a someone caught her attention in the sky.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: The One That Got Away

****The Half: Redirecting- Chapter ********5: ********The One That Got Away****

** Caution to slip away from the pu****b****lic ran threw her mind. H****er feet taking her there as her thoughts dashed to think of what the best solution to her dilemma was. An almost simple answer. ****They had accused her of being nothing but a slave to the Sindrian King, but she thought her self as not so. ****But now the tides had shifted and a new wave of trouble came, and it was chasing after her. ****Would others think the same of her? Was she now just a person who walked about, like some lost dog whom anyone could have if they could catch her?**

** "****There she is!" Two of the four men yelled as he pointed towards her. ****She wasn't too far down the street from them, and she wasn't aware to where the other two might be at. Separating**** in hopes to corner her, but did they too forget one key thing? ****She was half Djinn, magic was still on her side, even if it was only slightly. ****The golden Rukh fluttering about in small numbers. ****Her feet taking off once more as she ran out of sight from the two men who had spotted her.**

** "****I can just take off to the skys." she smirked, thinking herself clever. Her djinn blue eyes turning upward to gaze at the open skys. ****But a shadow crossed her vision. ****A shadow of darkness, making her grit her teeth in strong annoyance as she narrowed her eyes with a glare.**

** "****Judar..." Her eyes glance around her once more, before she looked back to the sky. She was having options of escape, limit to her. ****The streets occupied, and the sky with a dark cloud. "What the hell is he even doing in this part?" she growled. Her optics scanning again, and then to him. **

** He didn't seem to be looking for something or someone in particular. Perhaps just taking a flight in hopes to piss off someone on the ground. ****But who was more a threat at the moment? ****If caught by those on the ground, then a chance to fight them off and escape could arise, but then again, she wasn't the most invincible person. There was four of them, and they were on a hunt to find the vessel that would allow them to have control over her in commands. ****Something that Sinbad didn't abuse, but these men had it show all over their faces. On the other hand, there was that dark magi in the sky. ****Perhaps she could fly low enough and quick enough to dash to another area and hide from him, before she caught his attention. ****If she did fail in moving incognito from him, then he would most likely chase after her. And unlike her, he had power over at least one element. ****She was a void. And the chances of her escaping then were not the best.**

** "****What to do, what to do...?" she asked in a slight hurried panic, as her eyes glanced around at three paths that lead to where she stood. ****She was running out of time. The sight of all four men standing down each of the paths was now in view.**

** "****There she is!" The leader of the group called out, and began to close in on her.**

**"****Aw, crap...!  
>she cursed, and then took to the sky. <strong>**Her mind not even thinking twice about them on the ground as her eyes looked to where Judar was. ****His back to her, mostly, but he would most likely pick up on her at any minute.**

** "****Oh no you don't, girly!" one from the ground called, and the next thing Kyo knew, she was being yanked back down.**

** "****What!?" She looked down, as a wave of fright hit her, she had been caught off guard, and by what? ****A rope.**

** "****Ha! Now we got cha!" he smirked as he and the other three men began to pull on the rope, down back to them, a lasso around her ankle as they slowly and firmly began to real her in, as if she were some sea monster of great worth, in their eyes.**

** "****My, my... what have you caught there?" a soft warm filled male's voice chimed in, ****with question.**

** "****Huh?" the four men all seemed to say at once, as they turned to look at a slender and pale of a man.**

**"****Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" a man grunted, as they slowly pulled Kyo back down.**

**"****Me?" he asked in almost a singing like manner. "I'm simply trying to see what it is that you men are doing to that poor girl."**

**"can't you see? We're pulling her back in so we can look for her marked item. ****If she is half Djinn like the rumors say, and that Sindra King cast her out, then she has to have it on her."**

**"Ya! And that means we can get some strength on our side!"**

**"and use her to our heart's content."**

**"Isn't**** that a bit harsh on a girl, though?"**

**"ey?"**

** A bright light then sparked, and engulfed the three way intersection, blinding the men. ****The lighting brighter than a sun, forced the men****'****s hands in letting go of their caught prize, letting her take off in a panic as the were left covering their eyes. ****Frustration filled roars bellowed from them as they soon felt the light dim and leave them in a normal lighting once more. But the onlooker male, was to no longer be there.**

**"Where the hell did that guy go?!"**

**"Dang it! We lost her! You let go of the rope!" one man argued, and shoved another.**

**"Me?! You were the one who threw it, shouldn't of you had the grip on it!?" he shoved back.**

**Soon the group of men turned into their own brawl of who didn't do or did do what. ****The half Djinn released, like a fish, who took off away from her almost captures.**

**She breathed heavily, as her heart raced with the anxious feeling that had overwhelmed her. ****She found refuge a ways off under an old ruin of a column. ****It was just on the edge of the city, and she had managed to escape the radar of Judar's. ****Her fingers twitching as her blood pumped harsh in her system from the adrenaline that she received from almost being caught, and taking off, in hopes to avoid the dark magi.**

** "****Phew...!" she exhaled, and leaned against the shaded column. "That was really close."**

**"Perhaps a bit to close?" a soft voice asked.**

** Kyo's eyes shot up to look at the owner of the voice.**

**"****Yunan?" she questioned back, in a bit of shock. "H-how... how did you find me?"**

**"Oh.. I just happened to be in the area." he smiled tenderly to her and approached. "****It's nice to see you again, Miss Kyo." he gave a slight bow. "I've heard rumor that your memories of your past have returned?"**

** "ya..." Her eyes glanced away for a moment, as the question made her feel a bit uneasy for some reason. "How.. how did you know I was here?"**

** "I'm the one that just helped you escape." he beamed his smile. "****you sure did get caught at a bad place."**

** "Tell me about it.." she grumbled slightly and folded her arms over her chest. "****I didn't know that rumors of me had spread in such a bad way."**

**"It probably will be like that in a few more places. Especially ones that have ties to the Kou Empire you know. I wont always be around to help you out." he gave a friendly chuckle.**

**"****Thank you for ****that, by the way..." she bowed her head gratefully to him, her eyes averting away as she did so and then to look back at him after bowing.**

**"****My pleasure for Solomon's sister." his smile twinkling. "****well then, I better head off." He stated and turned as he began to walk off.**

**"W-wait...!" she called out and pulled herself off of the column. Her crossed arms unfolded as one hand began to reach out to grab onto him, but within an instance, he was gone. "****Dang..." she sighed, but a slight smile crossed her lips at the thought of him helping her out just when she needed it. "I'll make sure I'm prepared next time." she spoke, as though he were to still be there listing to her.**

**She gave a slight nod, telling her self that she would be prepared, and then turned from the city and took off once more. **

** "****Well... my time here is done, can't go back to a place that wants to catch me like some animal." she shrugged.**

**A few days passed, and several towns had been passed threw by the half djinn. ****Rumors of her had forced her to go into a slight hide. ****A shall covering her head and face made her just able to slip into a town to grab some supplies, and then take off once more. ****Small patches of desert being crossed. Bits of sea had been crossed as well, by her own will, as she left one Continent to another.**

**She placed a firm foot on the ground, and lifted her head. ****The cloth that covered her hair and shadowed her eyes, slid back as she gazed up at this new city.**

** "Rem Kingdom..."**

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Light and Dark Smile

****The Half: Redirecting- Chapter ********6: ********The Light and Dark Smile****

How long had it been since she left? Since she decided to take off and not even look back? Why hadn't she heard from anyone? Not even to see Aladdin make a fly by over head? He seemed to want to follow her, ever since learning that she was his aunt. A lonely feeling weaving threw her as she looked up at the sky. She had even left her staff behind. Did anyone care or was she just on vacation to them?

She let out a heavy sigh. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, as she sat with her legs crossed, outside.

"Aw! So this is where you took off to." a cheerful voice chimed into her ears, as Titus stepped in front of her. A smile bright on his face as he looked down at Kyo. His staff catching rays of sunlight would only make his person seem to shine brighter as he stood before her. "You don't like being inside very much, do you?"

She let out a slight chuckle and push herself up to her feet. She dusted herself off, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You caught me, you caught me." she gave a small guilty like smile, as she put her head down in a humors way of showing shame. "I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's away from your number one solider, Muu... He doesn't seem to care much for me."

"Muu?" Titus tilted his head and then looked to the direction that he had last seen the Fanail. A reassuring smile to come back and show to the half djinn. "He's probably just shy."

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, he even told me that he doesn't like or trust me." she laughed a bit louder, and lifted her head. "That's why I keep taking off after a while of sparring with him. I might have djinn in me, but half of me is still human. And he's Fanail. Something that I cant compete with, if I go off my human side. "

"But don't you two spar with your Djinn sides as well? Surely using his Djinn's strength magic would give you the-" he paused as he thought on what he had just said, and then laughed. "I see what you mean." His smiled continued. "Well, if you would rather, you could come inside and study with me."

"As mush as that offer sounds wonderful, I don't think I'm one to do well in sitting and studying. In not even sure what I would study...! No.." she looked around, casually. "I think I'll try sparring with Muu again, if that's ok." she gave a slight bow.

"Stop that stop that... You don't need to bow to me, I've told you. Any good friend of Aladdin's, is a good friend of mine, even if you are to be his aunt." he let a small laugh linger in the air. His blue eyes reflected the clear sky, and he began to turn to head back inside. "If you decide to change your mind though, you are welcome to join me." he spoke politely. His long blonde hair was like threads of gold.

"I'll remember that." She responded, but gave another small bow of her head, she was, after all, a guest within this kingdom who was residing within the same palace as the magi for the Reim Kingdom.

With another sigh, she turned and headed back to the grounds where not only Muu would be, but other Fanails who had grown an interest in watching her spar. Often times, Muu would shove her off to another Fanail so he could watch her movements. He still remained cautious to her, even after she had been there almost a week.

Soon the time she had left Sindria, had grown to be a month. Her time in Reim had moved her to pick up better ways in fighting with Fanails. Muu's trainings had grown more harsh, and soon she was running with their small pack in the mornings before training. Her evenings she had moved to study and story telling with Titus who showed only signs of wanting to hear more of her travels, rather than to follow up on his studies. Only then to be reminded by Muu that they had had enough and should go to bed. His trust in the half djinn still wavered, and upon one fateful late afternoon, the winds redirected themselves.

"Kyo...!" Titus called out as he walked briskly to the training grounds. The day had gone on like most days with training till evening. She was on her own practicing in using a long stick, in place of her staff in Sindria. But her actions halted as she put one end of the stick on the ground and turned to look at Titus, as her other hand rested on her hip. Her attire had shifted only slightly as she now worn a very similar top like that of Myron Alexius; the sister to Muu, and the most advance female Fanail of the group. More cloth being used, rather than golden armor. She remained to where pants rather than a skirt, however, that cut off at mid calf and were tied around her leg to keep it from flapping loose as she moved; her feet to wear golden colored sandles, that had also come to match Myron, who had taken more of a liking to Kyo, than Muu. The gold cuff on her arm remained, from her days in long blue hair had been tied in a high pony tail, as the single braid she had still held the black tip from her encounter in the Kou Empire. A reminder that what had happened there, had really happened. The blacked hair tip never went away.

"Hm? What's up Titus?" she panted a bit from her training.

"We just got in a new shipment of foods from across the sea, and wanted to see if you would like to accompany me in trying them."He smiled.

"Sure I would-" her sentence cut off as she held her breath. Her heartbeat pulsing throughout her body as she dropped her hand from her hip, to her side.

"Is something wrong Kyo..?"

"No.. I'm-" Her body pulsed again, and she looked at her free hand and then to Titus. "I... I've never had this happen before but..." she looked up at the sky to the distance. "It feels like... someone's calling me."

"Perhaps it's King Sinbad? Since he does posses your djinn item, right."

"Ya but... this feels... dark... and he has never called me before." The Ruhk about her seemed to multiply and gather to her as her image began to fade.

"Something's wrong Titus-" she began to reach out as though to grab onto the light using Magi.

"What's wrong..!?" he questioned with worry as he began to reach a hand out to grab onto her as well. By this point, even the Fanails Muu, Myron and Lo'lo were watching as the half djinn began to vanish.

"Wait-!" Kyo yelled out, her finger tips just grazing over Titus' as they were the last to fade and turn into Rukh.

Titus' hand slipped threw, as her training staff fell to ground, and the echo of it falling rang out threw the silent training ground.

"Something feels wrong, but I hope she will be ok." Titus closed his eyes, as though to say a small prayer for the half Djinn...

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a heavy moan of pain, Kyo found herself falling to the ground of a new area. A shadowed alley way of somewhere, that seemed more Reim like than other places, but it felt far away from where she had once been.

"What.. happened...?" she groaned and rubbed at her head as she was half propped up on a dirt covered ground. Chuckling hissing from above her as her attention snapped to look up. Her blue eyes widened as three men stood above her. They all looked like those of thieves, and ones that were neither in good shape, or with good looks.

"Well lookie here... It's that djinn girl that the rumors talked about."

Kyo jumped to her feet and stanced herself to defend.

"Who are you- how did you summon me here!?" she demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk." another clicked his tongue.

"Answer me!"

"Hehehe. We... Would be your new masters." The center man smirked, the two that stood to either side of him also began to show their evil filled grins. "And I believe you have to do whatever command we say..." he said, as he turned his head, and a golden ear cuff shimmered on the thief's ear.

She gasped, and faintly cried: "No..."

_To be continued..._

**_((please take part in the poll on my page!))_**


End file.
